Fight The dead, Fear the Living
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: What differance does one person make? Not a whole lot, but the Right person can change things a great Deal.
1. Chapter 1

Cat: Walking Dead: The game

Title: Walk with the Dead

Rating: M

Pairing: Lee X Carly, Ken X Kat, Lily X Mark, OC X Molly

Summary: The addition of one person can change so much. What can a single man change? The right person can change a whole damn lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead

And Welcome to the first chapter if this story. I've been toying around with this for a while now and decided to go ahead and post it. I hope you guys enjoy this story. This will mostly follow Canon with a few changes.

00000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: The Soldier**

 **Macon, Gerogia**

 **2 months after Walker Outbreak**

 **Late morning**

Two men ran down the side of the road keeping close to the trees. They were both members of the 'Motor Inn' survival group. A group of people who had banded together to try and survive the Dead. Two months ago the dead for whatever reason started to come back to life. Within weeks cities were abandoned as the Dead took over. Atlanta was just a prime example of things that happened. Within 72 hours the City fell to the dead leaving no room for the living anymore.

"Lee stop for a sec would ya?" asked one of the men. He was probably in his late 30's early 40's if his salt and pepper hair was anything to go off of, he stood at about 5'11 and was kinda skinny, he was of carcasin descent. A mustache adorned his face. He wore a green shirt over a long sleeve white shirt, blue jean pants, and boots. In his hands was a hunting rifle with a magazine in the well

"What's up Kenny?" asked the apparently named Lee. Lee was 38 years old, standing at 6 feet even and was of a solid build. He is of African-American descent. He had short black hair on the top of his head, a full bread and mustache on his face, and dark eyes. He wore a white undershirt, red button up shirt, black leather jacket, and boots. In his hands was a fireman's ax that he got shortly before they moved into the motor inn.

"I thought I saw something move in the bushes," said Kenny aiming the rifle and chambering a round.

Lee looked into the bushes and sighed in annoyance. "It's a Walker. I got it," said lee.

Lee walked over to the 'Walker' and raised his axe before bringing it down on the undead woman's head. Blood splattered as the axe drove in deep into her cranium. Lee looked at the walker and sighed. A hard truth that their group had to accept was that all Walkers were deadly. Be they still or moving.

"Let's keep moving," said Lee. "We need to get into Macon before it gets to dark?"

Kenny and Lee kept moving. It was nearly high noon when they arrived at Macon. Finding a Car in an ally Lee laid out the map they had of his home city. The Everett Drug store while having various goods was also their last stop before returning to the Motor Inn. In the last two months several streets and locations had been X out or had a circle with an X through it. Entire streets were X out because of how bad the walkers in the area were.

"So where to professor?" asked Kenny.

"We need to hit East Street From 1's to 12th. That should be a good haul," said Lee.

"Yeah. Hopefully we can find some more guns," said Kenny, thinking about the amount of fire power that they had.

Over the last 2 months they had managed to raid a local Wal-mart that had a few rifles in the back as well as secure enough bullets to last them for a few months. Kenny also added a combat knife to his personal arsenal, while Lee made due with an Smith & wesson shield 9mm.

With their plan set Kenny and Lee set out to do their raid. The raid went about as smoothly as one could expect it to go. After raiding several houses Lee and Kenny managed to acquire several dufflebags worth of food and even two 9mm pistols with about 500 rounds between then as well as a few spare clips. Circling back to the drug store they stopped by the car they used to plan earlier.

"The She-devil and her dad are going to love this," said Kenny with some sarcasm.

"I'll bet," said Lee agreeing with his friend.

Ever since the Formation of their group, tensions had been high between the teams of Lee/Kenny and Lily/Larry, all because of their first meeting. Kenny still had a grudge against Larry for threatening his boy and Lily since she was so god damn bull headed to listen to anyone's idea's but her own. Probably had to do with the fact that she was Military like her dad. Lee's problem with the Duo was more or less just with Larry. Lee could be civil with Lily, but Larry was another story. Larry not only tried to leave Lee for dead during the attack on the Drug store, but he also knew Lee's darkest secret. That Lee was a convicted felon that was sent up to Prison for murder.

"Come on let's go," said Lee as they began to make their way back to the motor Inn.

 **Location: Macon, GA**

 **Place:A few miles away from the Motor Inn.**

 **Time: Same as Lee and Kenny**

A dirty green 4x4 jeep stopped just outside of the road. It was dirty and looked abandoned. Just the way the owner liked it. The owner stepped out of the vehicle and quickly looked around the area with his Smith & Watson 9mm. After clearing the area he quickly holstered the gun to his leg holster. before uncovering the back of his vehicle. In the back of the vehicle was a few M4's with ACOG's, several boxes of 5.56 ammo, an assault vest, a black assault pack, and a few boxes of food. Strapping the vest to himself he then grabbed one of the M4's and a few mags of ammo, before slipping them- rounds down- into Mag pouches that were belted onto the vest. After checking his equipment he grabbed the black Assault pack and slipped it onto his back. He made his way around the truck and stopped as he looked at himself.

The man stood at 5'10 with a tone build, not pure muscle, but not skinny either, a low military cut, black beard, dark eyes, wearing a black shirt, ACU cameo pants tucked into tan tactical boots and a black leather jacket.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his ID card and looked at it.

SPC Micheal C. Wulf had entered the Area.

 **Location: Motor Inn**

 **3 hrs since Lee and Kenny left**

 **Early Afternoon.**

The woman who sat atop the RV was board. Or as board as a News reporter could get. The woman on guard duty name is Carly. Carly was a rather small woman standing at only 5'3" with a trim and tone body. She was actually quite the beautiful woman even with her lack of make-up. Being in her late 20's early 30's Carly still had the looks to kill for with short brown hair and plump lips. She wore a white button up shirt with a pink vest over it, blue jean pants, and boots. Carly looked around the inn and smiled when she saw the two kids of the group playing together.

Clementine and Kenny Jr or Duck as he was called by his parents. The two kids were playing Uno. Apparently Larry had found a pair of cards in his room and gave them to the kids. Say what you will about the old bastard, he still knew how to treat kids.

Speaking of Larry he was over by his daughter and resident 'leader' Lily. Larry was in his Late 50's, early 60's. He was a large man. 6'4" and 300 pounds of muscle, his hair was all white and you could see clear stubble on his chin he wore a long sleeve blue shirt and blue jean pants. Even as Strong as Larry was he is also the weakest member of the group. Larry had a bad heart and was unable to go on runs with the others. According to Lily he had been a SGM in a Tanking Unit of the Army before retirement.

Lily the resident leader of the group and Military expert. She had been a 1LT in the air Force at Warner Robins Air Force base. She was disciplined like what Most people thought All Military were like. She stood at 5'8 and was on the more muscular side. Her hair was brown and flowed to the middle of her back, dark eyes seemed to watch everything around her. She wore a green top, black leather jacket, blue jean pants, and a pair of black boots.

"Hey Carly have you seen Mark Anywhere?" asked Lily having been looking for the mechanic for the better part of 5 minutes.

"He went out about 10 minutes ago. Said he was going to check the perimeter," said Carly.

Lily narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Mark was the only other person besides her dad she could rely on- well Lee was alright-. Not because she knew him on a personal level or anything, but because Mark was Military. A Staff Sergeant (SSG) who worked in a Motor pool. He was good enough to follow orders and that's all Lily cared about.

"God damn useless piece of shit! He was suppose to help me with the God damn Wall," muttered Larry having caught the tail en.

"Enough dad! Just go and sit down. Rest up until he gets back," said Lily, before turning back to Carly. "Did he take anything with him?"

"He took a rifle and a few empty bottles. Probably went to the stream to fill up our bottles," said Carly coming from around the RV with a notepad.

Lily nodded. She could accept this. Fresh water was one of the few things that they had in abundance. Of course they still boiled it to make sure it was perfectly safe before drinking it. If things kept up along with the supplies they had. They could make it here. They could out last the dead.

 **Stream**

 **a few hundread yards away.**

Mark sighed as he filled the last bottle of water. Yeah he was suppose to help Larry on the fence today, but noticed they were down to their last bottle of water an hour ago. So being the guy he was he took the empty bottles and went to the stream to fill them up. He knew that he would catch hell from Larry, but that wasn't important. What was was making sure that they had everything they needed to survive even if it meant an ass chewing.

Mark stopped what he was doing and looked at himself in the stream. Mark stood at about 5'9 and was quite well muscled. His hair was spiked and he had a gotee. Not regulation, but something most people overlooked now a days. He wore dark gray pants and a dark gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up. On the back of it was a shield and a pair of wings with the words **FIGHT OR FLIGHT** on the back. Putting the bottles in the bag he zipped it up before slinging them over his shoulder.

He turned and started to make his way back to the motor inn.

 **Motor Inn**

 **a few minutes later**

Lily walked around the Motor Inn checking for any openings in their Defense. She often found herself doing this when their wasn't much else to do during the day. It had become part of her routine. She needed it like she needed her dad to stay sane in this world. She had alternating run Schedules so that Carly, Lee, Kenny, and Mark wouldn't get worn out and become useless. Although besides fixing that RV Kenny was already useless.

Lily would be the first to admit that while she respected Kenny's drive to protect his family. The man was just blind to the simple fact that Lily was the only thing keeping them safe from the threat of the Walkers. Sure they had weapons and each other, but the group was lacking in trust. It was lacking in the basic Fundamentals of-

"GET DOWN!" yelled a voice.

Lily finally became alerted to her surrounding as a walker was right behind her! Diving to the ground a gun shot rang out ending the Walkers life. Lily drew her pistol and put it on the man.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" yelled Lily her fingers itching to let loose on the trigger.

The man didn't drop his weapon and instead trained it on Lily grip tight and finger in the trigger guard. "I just saved your life and you gonna point your weapon at me? Are you fucking crazy woman!?" asked the Man.

"For all I know you planned to kill me... or worse," said Lily her finger moving to the trigger.

"Trust me lady, your not my type," said the man his rifle at the ready.

"Don't need to be your type for you to stick it in! Now drop the damn gun!" growled Lily.

"Lily are you Okay!" yelled Lee rushing into the area with Mark, Kenny, and Carly close behind.

Everyone pointed their weapons at the Stranger. "Drop the God damn gun!" yelled Kenny raising his rifle.

"Hold on! I saved this broad and ya'll gonna turn ya'll weapons on me!" yelled the Stranger.

"We don't know you," said Lee his eyes narrowing cocking his shotgun.

"We won't ask again," said Carly thumbing the hammer on her glock.

The stranger put the weapon on the ground and got on his knees, before putting his hands on his head.

"Lee, Kenny check him for other weapons," said Lily.

Lee walked up while Kenny kept the rifle trained on the Stranger. "What's your name Stranger?" asked Lee taking his pistol and knife before patting him down.

"Micheal. Spc Micheal C. Wulf of the United States Army," said the now named Micheal.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Bullshit," said Lily.

"Back right pants pocket," said Micheal.

Lee reached down and pulled out a wallet, before opening it. "He may have grown a bread since this photo was taken, but this is our guy Lily," said Lee tossing the wallet to Lily.

Lily caught the wallet and examined it. "Okay Spc Wulf, 1LT Caul of the US Air Force," said Lily.

Micheal sighed. "knock off the Military BS LT don't mean to much now a days. What's your name?" asked Micheal as Lee tied his hands behind his back.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "it's Lily. The guy behind you is Lee, the old guy is Kenny, the guy to my right is Mark, and finally Carly," said Lily pointing to everyone in turn.

"So What now?" asked Micheal.

"Now we take you back and ask you a few questions," said Lily.

 **Abadonded Room Motor Inn**

 **early Evening**

Not since he was in AIT did Micheal feel any type of real annoyance. They had taken all his stuff and locked him in the room he was currently in. On top of that they had bound his hands together with Zipties. Like he was a criminal. He couldn't hear them, but knew that their was only one of thee ways this could play this.

1: They would kill him. Plan and simple

2: They would allow him to leave, only without his stuff

3: They would allow him to join their group.

Already he could see that option 1 was out. They were to kind at least that Lee guy was. If he had to hazed a guess Kenny and Carly would back him. Mark was a fence sitter if he ever saw one. That left Lily to call for his death. Two was a bit more preferred, but he would rather not have to center another rifle now a days ammo was a luxury that was hard to come by. So option three was his best bet, but first he had to get out of here. Reaching into his belt he slid out the knife that he had hidden inside the concealed pouch. It wasn't the largest knife, but for what he needed it for it would do.

 **Outside**

The people of the motor-inn were gathered and ready to talk about their guest. And so far it was already at a deadlock. Larry and Lily were all for having the man die.

"I'm telling you he's a god damn scout for another group!" yelled Larry trying to make his people see reason.

"Then why would he help Lily if that was the case?" asked Mark looking around the circle.

"I don't know, but we can't keep him here? Can we?" asked katjaa. Kenny's wife.

"With the kids? No fucking way am I leaving Duck and Clem with god knows who this fucker is!" said Kenny.

"Maybe he could be of some help to us? I mean you saw how he handled that gun right? That's skill, plus he's military," said Carly looking around the group.

Lily looked at the slightly younger woman with narrowed eyes. "Me and my dad are both Military and we can train you, just like we have been doing!" said Lily getting heated at Carly's words.

"What about you Lee?" asked Kenny asking his partner. Lee would be the Swing vote like always.

Lee was considered to be the smartest person in the group. Since he had been a teacher as UGA and while Lily was considered the leader, Lee was often the one making the final call on things. Often times Kenny thought of Lee as more of a leader then even Lily or himself. Lee did more for their group then anyone else.

"We should talk to him first. Get a feel of him. If he's legit we keep him around," said Lee.

"I don't like it. I say we get rid of him before he becomes a problem for us," growled out Larry.

"Glad to know where you stand old man and that you not in charge here," said Micheal rubbing his wrists as he walked up to the group.

Everyone turned to him while Carly trained her pistol on him. "How did you get out of those ties?" asked Lily more vexed then anything.

"I had a life before the army and skills that are useful in a number of ways. When you have 3 brothers that like to gang up on you from time to time you pick up a few tricks," said Micheal with his hands up.

"So what now?" asked Lily.

"Listen to what I got to say, then you can decide what to do with me," said Micheal looking around the group.

"I say we hear him out," said Lee.

Lily looked at Micheal and groaned. "Fine, but if I don't like what I hear...," said Lily leaving the threat in the air.

Carly lowered her gun and Micheal lowered his hands. Micheal moved closer to the fire and took a seat, while keeping his distance.

"For starters I got food and weapons," started Micheal.

"Keep talking," said Lily.

 **Macon roads**

 **Next Morning**

Lily and Lee were the ones would volunteered to go with Micheal to retrieve the rest of his supplies. Although Kenny, Carly, and Mark wanted to come as well, it was decided that at least three of them should stay to defend the Motor Inn. In good faith Lily had allowed Micheal to hold onto his Pistol and knife.

"So where are you from?" asked Lee.

"Texas actually," said Micheal.

"Your a long way from home then cowboy," said Lily sarcastically.

Micheal ignored the cowboy comment. "I haven't been to Texas in nearly a year before god's unholy mess. I was on my way to Ft Benning. I was going to go Airborne," said Micheal.

"Where were you stationed?" asked Lily.

"I was coming from Ft Campbell, Ky. I been stationed there for about 4 years now. Was about to get my Airborne Wings and make my SGT when I got back, and then the Dead came back and everything was lost," said Micheal.

"Damn," said Lee.

"Damn is right," said Micheal.

They counitend on in silence until they came upon the truck. Micheal opened up the back of the truck and Lily was almost elated when she saw everything Micheal had promised.

"So we gucci?" asked Micheal

"Gucci?" asked Lee.

"Yeah. Means Cool, Straight, tight, or whatever else people use to say asked are we good," said Micheal.

"With this stuff we are more then cool," said Lily almost happily as she picked up a m4 and a mag

"Were a few miles down from the Motor in. get in and we can get back in just a few minutes," said Micheal.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Lily.

They hopped into the Jeep and drove to the Motor inn.

 **Woods**

 **a month later**

 **Early morning**

In the past month Micheal had proven himself to be a asset to the group. Not only did he prove to be a an excellent runner, but everyone warmed up to him real quick, especially with Clem and Duck warming up to the young man right quick. The only person who had a problem with him was Larry, since Larry still didn't trust him.

Currently Mark and Micheal were on their way back from a hunt. While they had plenty of food the drain on their resources was starting to show. Already Lily was talking about rations and that someone might have to go hungry. In spite of how much- or what Lily says how little- food they have rations were going to happen.

"Man I can't believe we missed that dear," said Mark almost in anger. Mark wasn't the type to let his anger show.

"It's not as bad as you think bro. Lee and Kenny might be on top of it by now. You did clip it's leg," said Micheal.

"Yeah I hear you. Things are starting to get a bit tense at the Motor Inn. I mean even with all the food we have Kenny and Lily fighting isn't helping anything," said mark.

"They just need to either fight or fuck," said Micheal making Mark Stop.

"Wait.. What! Kenny is married and I;m sure that Lily wouldn't try to bed him," started Mark.

"I'm joking. Sorta. Both of them are strong willed people. People who act alike tend to clash like rams fighting in the grass lands," said Micheal.

"What about Larry? I know lily worries about him, thanks he's getting weaker, but the guys all muscle. A walking pile driver. I know I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him," said Mark.

"Maybe if he learned to stop thinking the sun shined out of Lily's ass then he could see that there are flaws to their little plans," said Micheal.

They stopped once they spotted a bird pruceed in a tree. Micheal removed the rifle from his shoulder and took careful aim. Before he could fire a yell was heard scaring the bird off.

"What the hell!?" asked Micheal.

"Was that Kenny?" asked Mark.

"Let's find out!" Said Micheal as he took off in the direction of the yell.

They arrived at the location to see a man with his leg stuck in a bear trap and two young men with him. Lee and Kenny were already talking to them One young man was tall and Leanky, while the other while slightly shorter could be mistaken for a pretty boy if it wasn't for his elf looking ears and big nose.

"Ben shut up! My dad was Special Forces. I know what I'm doing!" said the boy with black hair harshly to his friend.

"Micheal, Kenny Keep those Walkers off of us. Mark get the boys back," said Lee.

Kenny and Micheal raised their rifles and started to fire. As they held the Walkers off lee tried the Chain and the tree, before he had to cut the man's leg off. Once his leg was off the boy with black Hair- Who's name is Travis- started throwing up.

Micheal grabbed the boy by his arm and started to drag him behind him. "Throw up later kid! We got to go," said Micheal.

Motor Inn

Lily sat on Guard as Clementine kicked her little soccer ball into the barrels. Lily smiled at Clem. Clem and Duck were a breath of fresh air in this other wise desolate place. Lily looked over to the wood line and raised her rifle, she gave a low whistle making all activity in the Motor Inn stop. Her finger went ot the trigger expecting trouble only for Lee to bust into the Road.

"GET THE GATE OPEN! WE GOT WOUNDED!" yelled Lee.

"What the hell!" asked Lily as Mark, Micheal, and Kenny busted into the road with two kids behind them and a guy who's leg was missing.

"Oh My goodness! Ken are you alright?" asked Katjaa in worry for her husband and friends.

"I'm fine Kat so are the others," said Kenny placating his very worried wife.

"Where do you want this guy Katjaa?" asked Mark.

"Put him in the truck!" said Katjaa as mark did as instructed.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing them here?" asked Lily harshly glaring at all the men before her. "We are not responsible for every struggling survivor! We have to Focus on our group!"

"It's not like we're taking in lost fucking puppies here! They were surrounded by Walkers and needed help," said Micheal.

"You weren't out there Lily. We had to make a choice!" Said Kenny locking eyes with the woman.

"Then you should have left them for dead," said Larry with narrowed eyes.

"Micheal narrowed his eyes. "For an old man who doesn't do much you sure do talk a lot of shit about the choices that are made on the fly!" said Micheal.

Larry narrowed his eyes. "What did you say to me punk!?" asked Larry.

"You heard me old man! I'm not going to fucking tip-toe around the fucking subject, just because you got a bad heart! You got a problem with Me and Lee, I get it, but I'm gonna say it now so open your ears and fucking listen! We are a group and sometimes choices have to be made! You and Lily didn't see what we had to do! Larry either get down or lay down. Either way we done here!" said Micheal taking off to put his rifle into the RV.

Even with Kenny trying to fix the RV along with Mark it acted as their storage for food and weapons. Once the rifle was down and the armor away Micheal walked out of the RV to see that everyone was down and eating.

"Hey Micheal," said Lily from atop the RV.

Micheal sighed before turning to Lily. "What Lily? I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now," said Micheal.

Lily jumped from the top of the RV and walked in front of Micheal. "Listen you have to tread carefully around my dad. He has a heart condition that...," started Lily

Micheal held up his hand. "Lady I don't want to hear it okay. I know he's your dad and your going to defend him, but you need to understand that I'm not like the others here. I'm not going to tread water because he has a condition. If he starts something then he'd better be ready for the consequences," said Micheal crossing his arms.

Lily glared at Micheal before taking off.

Katjaa had just called Kenny and Lee over to talk with them about something. Kenny seemed to get frustrated, before walking off. Micheal turned to go to his room until Katjaa screamed. He turned and Saw Lee fighting the teacher. Micheal drew his knife as Lee banged him in the side of the truck. Grabbing a hold of the back of the Walker teacher's neck Micheal stabbed him in the base of the neck ending it's life.

Lee tossed him off the Side, before nodding to Micheal.

"Thanks brother," said Lee.

Micheal walked up to the man and pulled out the knife. "Son of a bitch turned fast as hell. Never seen a person turn so quickly," said Micheal, wiping his knife on the man's shirt.

"You said he wasn't bitten!" yelled Kenny turning on Ben and Travis.

"What!? No he wasn't I swear!" said Ben holding his hands up.

"Well your not bitten friend came back to life and nearly killed my wife!" yelled Kenny.

"Wait are you saying you people don't know?" asked Travis looking around the motor. inn.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily a little worried about what the boy would say.

"It's not the Bite that does it!" started Ben as he looked at everyone. "You come back no matter how you die, unless you destroy the brain, that's just how it's going to be,"

"You mean we're all infected?" asked Lee looking to his sweet pea and Carly.

"A bunch of us were hiding in the gym a few weeks ago. A girl... Jenny Pichter I think. She went into the bathroom. She Overdosed on pills. A few girls went into the bathroom the next day... We lost a lot of friends that day," said Travis looking down thinknig about the massacure that happened.

Everyone was somber after that Knowing that no matter what happened to them... They would become Walkers.

Everyone was wrapped up in their own thoughts. Clementine had rushed to Lee's side after hearing such a terrible thing. If that was true then her mom and dad might already be...

"BACK OFF!" yelled Carly as she pointed her gun at the gate.

Micheal quickly drew his gun and aimmed it as well.

"Now hold on fellas. We come in peace," said the man.

"Who are you people?" asked Lee.

"We're the St. Johns. I'm Andy. This here is my younger brother Danny. We was hoping we could make a trade for some gas," said the now named Andy.

"Why do you need it? Clearly you don't have a vehicle," said Micheal his gut telling him something about these two was off.

"Our farm is protected by an Electric fence. We need gas to power the Generators that run it. So what ya'll Say? Gas for food?" asked Danny holding up a empty gas can

Everyone looked around at each other. While they had a reasonable amount of food, they could always use more, plus they had plenty of excess gas thanks to all the abandoned stations and cars. Lee looked at Both Kenny and Lily seeing as the tree of them were the Prime choice makers of the group. All three seemed to have a silent conversation going between them, before Lee turned to the St. Johns brothers.

"Okay you have a deal. We'll bring some Gas ad we can talk out terms when we get to your farm," said Lee

Kenny came up to Lee. "Take Micheal with you. You might need some extra muscle," said the former fishing captain.

"Let me grab my stuff," said Micheal heading over to his room.

"Wait up. I'll come with you. We need to get weapons out of the armory anyway," said Carly.

The 'Armory' was actually just a closet inside of the main office. They kept the knives, ammo, and extra guns there. Micheal picked up a pistol and cocked it back before sliding it into his boot. It was a small .22 that only held 5 bullets, but it would do the job.

Carly looked at Micheal as he looked over the man who just joined their group a month ago. He was a good man, if a bit mysterious. He rarely allowed his emotion to get out of control. His main duty was to maintain the weapons for the group. Lily and Larry had problems with him handling weapons, but since he had helped gather most of them as well as the ammo he was the best choice. He had even gotten it approved that everyone at least carry a knife.

Pulling on his armor and PC with his last name on the back and rank on the front he nodded to Carly and followed her out. Mark was waiting with his rifle since he never turned it in. Also one of the boys was welling to go. The group was assembled and soon they left the Motor-inn.

0000000000000000000000000

And Cut! Okay I was messing around with this one for a while now. I'm not really good with writing fiction outside of Anime. If I can get 10 reviews for this first chapter I'll begin working on turning this into a Story, although it won't become one of my main stories


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: Walking Dead: The game

Title: Fight the Dead, Fear the Living

Rating: M

Pairing: Lee X Carly, Ken X Kat, Lily X Mark, OC X Molly

Summary: two months into the stay at the Motor Inn, Kenny, Lee, and Mark while on a run into Macon run into a person who they had never seen before. Someone who would change the course of their cruel and twisted fates.

Hello Everyone. As promised 10 reviews, a new chapter to go with the story. Also i've been gone for a long time due to my job and work. So this chapter was short to make up for it. Next chapter will be longer. Promise.

00000000000000000

Chapter 2: The Dairy pt 1

 **Location: GA**

 **place: Backwoods**

 **Time: Late Morning**

The St. Johns Brothers, Lee, Carly, Mark, Micheal, and the new kid Ben walked at a stedy pace though the woods. It was really a short trip. 3 miles on foot. For Micheal it was pretty short since he was use to doing 12 mile ruck marches every few months and 4 mile runs every week, Lee while a physically built man wasn't a spring chicken at 38, and Carly was a reporter. Micheal was at the back of the group providing security. One thing he learned in the army was the need for someone to always be watching the back of the group for threats. He was veagly listening to the conversations, at least until Carly and Lee began to fall behind to talk.

"... Clementine knows she was there when we talked at the Drug store.

"Anyone else know?" asked Carly

"Larry knows. At the Drug store he knocked me flat and left me for dead. If it wasn't for Kenny, I'd be a walker now," said Lee still haunted somewhat by what happened that day

"And this was never brought up?" asked Carly frowning.

"What good would it do? We got to move past this kind of stuff if we want to survie another day in this world here," said Lee shaking his head

"What are you two lovebirds talking about?" asked Micheal injecting himself into the conversation.

"Umm... Something that happened when things started," said Lee ignoring the Lovebird comment.

"It's unimportant," said Carly her cheeks taking a light dusting of pink.

"Alright," said Micheal Ignoring everything else and looking around.

The rest of the walk would have been uneventful if not for an unexpected delay. The group jumped into a bush when they heard shouting. Looking over the brush they saw two bandits fighting about something.

"It's just two of them! Think we can take them?" asked Carly.

"Trust us there's always more around somewhere," said Danny holding his rifle.

"Don't worry. Danny and I got your backs if anything happens," said Andy.

Micheal looked at the two brothers, before focusing on the bandits. Unorganized, undisciplined, reckless. The only one of the many types of enemy he spent his time in BCT- Basic Combat Training- preparing for. Two of them he could handle alone, but more then that and they were in trouble. No one besides mark had his training and Mark was an Airmen. Their disciplines were completely different

None of them were prepared for that happened next. The bandit in black kicked his 'buddy' before shooting him with his shotgun! Everyone had to stop themselves from gasping or in Ben's case puking his guts out at how savage the man had been to his friend! Several times, before he walked away muttering 'Asshole' Micheal motioned for Lee to come to him. The soldier handed the former professor the rifle before looking around in the woods.

"What the hell are you doing boy?" asked Andy.

Micheal didn't answer, before sprinting out into the open and grabbing the crossbow that was left behind and checking the body over. He took the quiver that had 15 arrows, the re-curved bowe knife attached to his leg, and the Colt pistol hidden on him as well as three spare 15 round clips. Securing them to himself he began to low crawl back to the others, once in the Bushes Andy grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. (1)

"What the hell were you thinking boy!?" asked the older St Johns Brother.

"Hey there's no need for that!" yelled Carly about to run up only for Danny to get between them.

"Hey let my brother handle this! Your guy put us all in danger with that stunt!" said Danny.

"Hey man this is uncalled for!" yelled Mark getting ready to pounce on Danny. He may have been a flyboy, but he was still an Airmen.

"It's fine Mark. I secured gear that was vital. That guy left without checking his kill. Anything that helps us is something we can't ignore," said Micheal getting to his feet. And holding the handle first to Andy.

Andy took the gun and checked it over. "This is a nice piece, but me and Danny were always rifle and bow boys. I'll take that bow off your hands," said Andy handing the gun back and taking the bow

Micheal shrugged and handed the gun to Lee. "You know how to use that?" asked Micheal taking his rifle back and slinging it.

"Don't know, but I'll figure it out," said Lee releasing the clip, before slapping it back in.

"let's get moving. We're not much further from the farm," said Andy as they kept trudging to the farm.

The rest of the walk was made in silence. It was only another 25 minutes before they made it took the farm. The farm was pretty large. A Two floor white house that sat on top of a small hill, a Barn, and a gazebo. Around the property was a barbwire fence with red wires on them.

"Here it is. The St Johns Family Dairy," said Andy almost in revulation. "Ya'll can see how we kept this place safe,"

"The fence keeps em out?" asked Ben.

"You betcha. They fry like bugs on a zapper! We're pushing 4000 volts though that thang with Generators and Amps!" said Andy proudly

"I'm going to assume that's a lot," said Carly.

"My best friend was a Gen mechanic. The amount of Gas needed to keep up that amount of power is crazy. No wonder they were looking for so much gas," said Micheal.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" said Carly looking around like a kid in a candy store.

"This place is protected by fences around the house, and about 400 feet in all Directions," said the younger St. John brother.

As they walked up to the fence of the house a woman walked out the front door and down the stairs. She was slightly portly, with red hair, wearing a white shirt, and blue jean pants. She looked to be in her 60's.

"I thought I saw ya'll walking down the drive with some friends," said the woman.

"Mama this here is Lee. This is our mama Brenda St. John. Mama Lee and his people have been staying in that old motor inn," said Andy.

"Oh my Goodness. That place is pretty valuable. I hope y'all have someone with survival skills leading y'all," said Brenda.

"I lead everyone, but our friend Lily, Mark, and Micheal here are both former Military," said Lee.

A few words were exchanged before Carly and Ben left with a basket full of biscuits leaving the others to sort things out. Danny went inside with his mother while Andy began to fill the Generators, leaving, Micheal, Lee, and Mark to their own devices.

000000000000000000000

Short, but after being away for so long I had to make a few of my better stories chapters short to meet my two a week upload .

A/n

1: Please tell my I'm not the only one who noticed that he didn't take the DAMN bow with him? Bandit A left it for the taking.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: Walking Dead: The game

Title: Fight the Dead, Fear the Living

Rating: M

Pairing: Lee X Carly, Ken X Kat, Lily X Mark, OC X Molly

Summary: two months into the stay at the Motor Inn, Kenny, Lee, and Mark while on a run into Macon run into a person who they had never seen before. Someone who would change the course of their cruel and twisted fates.

Sorry it took a while. I've been busy with my main stories. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: The Dairy pt 2**

 **Location: St Johns Dairy**

 **time: Early Afternoon**

Micheal finished putting the new swing together as Lee finished his talk with Brenda and Mark finished looking at the fence of the house. Jumping out of the top of the tree, Micheal landed in a crouch, before meeting up with his friends.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Lee looking between the Micheal and Mark.

"This place is a Fortress," said Mark in wonder.

"The fence keeps the walkers out, the fields are full of food, and it's in a good spot with several towns in a 100 mile radius," said Micheal crossing his arms. "This place could is pretty damn good,"

"But a fortress needs people to defend it. We need to prove to the St. Johns that we can pull our own weight around here," said The former UGA professor.

"Andy said something about fence's," said Micheal.

"Let's go ask him them," said Mark as the three Men found Andy with Danny talking.

"...u fucking sure?" asked Andy seemingly pissed off about something.

"No doubt about it. It was them," said the younger brother.

"What's going on?" asked Lee looking between the brothers

Andy turned to the group from the motor inn with a look of anger on his face. "The Fence's to the North were attacked by Walkers a few days ago, but they weren't the only ones to come calling. Bandits hit us too," said Andy, fury clear in his eyes.

"Bandits?" asked Lee. "You mean the ones we saw on the road?"

"Yeah. They use to work at the Big box down the ways..." started Andy

"Save Lots," said danny helpfully.

"Right. Anyway this shit is affecting us so we need to put a stop to it and fast," said Andy.

"You know where they camped at?" asked Mark.

"Their hard to pin down, but I think I know were at least one of their camps are," said Danny.

"Alright then," said Micheal. "How about you and me head out and see if we can't find something out there,"

"Alright. In the mean time your friends can help with the fence," said Andy.

Micheal walked over to his gear and quickly secured it, before joining Danny on his track to the camp, while Lee and Mark made their way to the north section of the Farm.

 **Location: Dairy**

 **Place: North Fence**

 **Time: Early Afternoon**

Lee held his axe in his hands, while Mark held an Assault rifle holding it at the ready. The North section of the fence was actually nearly 2 miles long and had to be patrolled in it's entirety.

"What do you think about the farm so far?" asked The former professor to the airmen.

"It's better then I thought it would be," said Mark. "We that fence this place is like a fortress.

"A fortess needs people to protect it," said Lee with a hard edge to his voice.

"Got that right buddy," said Mark.

For the next 30-40 minutes Mark and Lee cleared the fence of the dead, before they came to a downed section of the fence with a walker on the edge. Both men went to the other side and pushed the posts up before the fence came back on.

"What the hell!?" asked Lee

"Why would he turn on the fene he knows were out her!" yelled Mark only to be shot with an Arrow.

"MARK yelled Lee as he grabbed his friend and dragged him behind an old tractor.

"God damn that fuckin hurts!" yelled Mark.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN SCREW WITH US!" yelled someone from the treeline firing an arrow.

Lee looked at the Tractor and saw a brink in the front. He moved the brick out of the way while Mark lifted the racks. The two men moved with the tractor acting as a shield of sorts. They were stopped by a dead walker. Lee moved the Walker out of the way only for it to prove to be a 'sleeper'. Lee quickly let go as it crawled after them. The walker took an arrow to the head as they reached the Corn cilo. Lee rushed up and kicked the fence open. Lee and Mark ran like the Devil was on their tails!

"DONT THINK YOU CAN RUN! WE'RE HERE WE'RE ALWAYS HERE!" YELLED THE VOICE FROM BEFORE.

 **Location: A few miles East of the Farm**

 **Place: Woods**

 **Time: Afternoon**

The soldier and the farmer moved though the trees making sure to stay within each others vision to protect each other. They had to make sure not to allow the bandits to see them so they moved swiftly, but not fast. Leaning agaist the back of the tree Micheal leaned back with rifle in hand as they came upon the camp site.

"Looks abandoned," said Danny scouting the place.

"Stay Sharp. Just because something looks a certen way don's t mean shit," said Micheal lowering his rifle.

"You learn that in the army huh?"

"I didn't learn this in the army. I learned this from my dad. He servued for about 8 years, before getting out. Stratinal in his leg forced him out of service and into trucking. Taught me a lot. How to use a gun for starters along with my brothers and sisters," said Micheal.

"Alright lets go in," said Danny.

The two moved in the camp as they sweep it. A pot of boiling water sat in the center of camp, a large two person tent, a few tabled with a lot of boxes all marked from the dairy. The two men looked at everything. Micheal even found a camera. He pocketed it without letting Danny know about it. Opening the tent all they found was two sleeping bags, a bunny... and Clem's hat.

"What the fuck?" asked Micheal.

"What the hell ya'll doing!" yelled a voice.

Both men spun around to find a woman there her appreance was haggared and warn, hair a mess, and finally her clothes were 10 kinds of messed up. She had a bow pointed at them. Micheal didn't want to take any chances. Rushing her he used the stock of his eifle like a club and knocked the bow up into the air, before kneeing her in the gut doubling her over. Once over he placed her neck in a gullitine choke hold. She struggled, but after 10 seconds she was out like a light.

"That was reckless!" yelled Danny.

Micheal looked at him. Panic was clear in his expression. Something Micheal knew from experience wasn't a good thing.

"If she knows something we can question her," said Micheal as he zipped her hands together and gagged her mouth with an extra pair of socks. Micheal threw her over his shoulder.

Micheal didn't miss the way Danny sneered at his actions.

 **Location: St. Johns Dairy**

 **Place: Front Yard**

 **Time: Late afternoon- Early Evening**

Danny and Micheal meet up with the main group from the Motorinn consiting of Kenny, Katja, Duck, Clementine, Lily, and Larry. Upon arrival to the farm they saw Mark sitting on the prouch with Lee, Andy and Brenda hovoring over him.

"What the hell happened?" asked Lily running up to them

"Mark got shot with an Arrow. We got attacked by some bandits when we were helping with the fence," said Lee keeping the fact that the fence came on to himself for now.

"Why the hell did they attack you!?" asked Kenny.

"They said something about suppiles," said Lee.

Micheal turned to Danny and Andy with a glare. "What the fuck happened. No way in hell did they make a mistake like that!" growled Micheal.

Larry turned to Micheal. "Stand down Soldier!" barked Larry.

"We had a deal with these people that's all," said Andy.

"Food for protection. That was the deal," said Danny.

"We will not stand for this shit though," said Andy looking around at the motor inn group.

"Damn right we won't. I say we mount up and go get em!" said Kenny, his desires clear.

"Not so fast Ken," said Micheal turning to the brothers. "I'm always up for a good fight, but if we going to go to wa,r we gonna need food and we need to move our everything at the motor-inn,"

"I get what your saying Mike, but we can't do anything until at least tomorrow morning," said Brenda.

Brenda took Katja off to the side to speak with her about the farm. The fighting members of the Motor Inn walked off to talk among themselves about future plans when it came to the bandits. Leaving the captured woman in the hands of the St Johns Brothers.

00000000000000000000000000000

And Cut. Okay took a while. I had to replay though Walking Dead Season 1 to find away to get things at least Semi-perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat: Walking Dead: The game

Title: Fight the Dead, Fear the Living

Rating: M

Pairing: Lee X Carly, Ken X Kat, Lily X Mark, OC X Molly

Summary: two months into the stay at the Motor Inn, Kenny, Lee, and Mark while on a run into Macon run into a person who they had never seen before. Someone who would change the course of their cruel and twisted fates.

I know it's been a while, but I was busy. I hope you guys are ready for this chapter.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Bad Day at the farm pt 1**

 **Location: St John's Dairy**

 **Place: Barn**

 **Time: Late Afternoon**

Mark lay face down with his left arm out, Lily holding it. Mark's shirt was cut off. The arrow was still in his shoulder. Micheal set a knife, lighter, and alcohol down. While he wasn't a Combat Medic by any means he was CLS qualified and knew how to do remove an arrow.

Micheal picked up a piece of wood. Mark gave him a look. "What the hell is this?" asked Mark.

"Bite down on this. Pulling this arrow out is gonna hurt like a bitch. Lily I need you to keep his arm still," said Micheal getting his stuff ready.

Lily nodded and before anything could be said, Micheal ripped the arrow from Marks shoulder. Mark yelled as he bit down on the wood to keep from screaming. Once the arrow was out, Micheal took some rags and seeped up the blood. Dropping the rags, he took his knife and soaked it in alcohol. Finally he ran the lighter over the blade until it was hot. Pressing the blade to the wound. Mark screamed as the pain was much worse then taking the arrow out! Mark began to thrash about! Micheal gripped the back of his neck as Lily and Micheal held him down as he thrashed about!

After a few minutes he stopped as he passed out. Sitting back Micheal sighed as he dipped the knife in water before sheathing it sheathed his knife. "He should be fine now. I'll have Kat come and check up on him later," said Micheal.

"That sounds good," said Lily as she turned Mark over and held his hand.

Micheal looked at her Lily was a hard woman to read unlike Cat or Carly. She wasn't warm or cuddly like Cat or a woman of facts like Carly, she was a soldier. She bleed red, white, and blue just like him. However she was still human. Emotions ran though her vains. The way she looked at Mark at times sujjested that she had some feelings for him.

Micheal got up and decided to give them a bit of privacy. He needed to Talk to Lee and Kenny anyway. Finding them wasn't the problem. Both were currently busy with their families. Even though Clem wasn't Lee's daughter, they were all the other had. They were all he had. He would give Lee the hat later to give to Clem, for now he was going to allow the men time to enjoy their families. It was a rare thing now a days.

 **Location: Outside of Macon**

 **Place: Motor Inn**

 **Time: Late Afternoon**

Carly sighed as she loaded a 9mm pistol after cleaning it. There was little to do now that everyone else was as the Farm with the exception of herself Ben and Travis. Both of the boys were currently sitting with a pack of cards between them. Carly smiled as she watched them play. While she would have preferred to watch Clem and Duck play, she honestly enjoyed the peace. Even if she was a bit hungry.

Putting the gun back together she put the clip in and slipped it into her holster. She stood up. She was a bit thirsty and wanted something to drink. Walking over to the water she saw that they were down to drops.

"Ben Travis, I'm going to go and gather some water," said Carly.

"Alright," said Ben as he slapped a card down on the pile.

"Whatever," said Travis

Grabbing the water canteen as she walked to the stream and opening the canteen she dipped it into the stream only for someone to grab her from behind and push her to the ground. She heard the sound of a belt being undone. She also felt her pants being pulled down!

"Don't struggle bitch! Your going to help pay us back after what those St Johns screwed us over on!," said a Deep voice.

Carly struggles increased as did her fear! Her pants now around her Ankles as the man turned her over. He wasn't much bigger then her, maybe a good 3 inches and about 40 pounds, but that made a huge difference! The man was intent on having his way with her, before she managed to get her knee into the man's balls. The man fell over in pain. Carly pulled out her gun and shot the man in the chest three times.

Panting Carly looked at the man as she took her knife and stabbed him in his head! Before she could compose and fic herself Travis and Ben ran into the clearing, guns ready. Both boys blushed and turned around allowing Carly to get her pants back on. Carly fixed her pants and wiped her face. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying.

"Grab your guns," said Carly in a shaking voice. "We need to get to the farm,"

 **Location: St Johns Dairy**

 **Place: Barn**

 **Time: Close to Dinner time**

Micheal looked at Lee as he walked with Clementine. Sighing he went around the perimeter looking for any openings that were there. His thoughts drifted to different things as the sun went down. One of the things that had him worried was the bandits. Numbers, Supplies, locations, and such things weighed heavy on his mind. Ever since joining the Motor in group he had found himself as the Groups defacto Muscle thanks to his Military training. Lily leaned on Mark and himself as they were the only Military in the area. They were trained to follow the Highest ranked Officer or Non-commisoned Offier in the chain. However that chain as broken and they needed to do whatever they could to live.

Hearing the bell Ring he made his way to the house. On the way to met up with Kat Kenny, and the kids.

"How is everything Kat?" asked Micheal.

"Good. Their cow is giving birth to a Calf," said Kat.

Micheal smiled at the news. "Good. More meat for the future. I was worried about the lack of cattle," said Micheal.

So was I. I mean it can't be easy to have just one cow in a dairy farm," said Kenny as he opened the door.

They were ushered in and told to sit at the table. It didn't take long for Lily and the others to Join them. Everyone was at the table when Brenda along with her sons brought in the food. Micheal helped himself to the food and filled his plate. Just as he was about to start eating Lee rushed into the room

"DON'T EAT THAT!" yelled Lee.

Micheal as he was sitting next to duck and Clem he grabbed both their forks and stopped them before they could take a bite of their food. Micheal trusted Lee's judgment and knew that when Lee said something it was within reason with facts!

"Lee Jesus man! Did you find something?" asked Kenny, worry clear on his face.

"Ah sit your ass down Lee! This lady has made you a meal!" barked Larry in his normal tone of Voice.

"Yeah Lee what's gotten into you?" asked Lily

"He just had a startle is all," said Brenda with a smile.

"He could use some goddamn manners!" growled Larry.

"Your eating Human meat!" said Lee looking at Brenda.

Muttering went around the table for a few seconds. All the while Brenda, Andy, and Danny looked unphased by this. Micheal's left hand left the table and thunmed the safety on his pistol. Already he got a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. Like the time when that Grenade went off because it had a hair trigger.

"Your scaring the kids Lee," said Kenny

"Lee what the hell is wrong with you!?" asked Lily narrowing her eyes.

"Don't endugle him Lily. It's always something with this guy," said Larry glaring at Lee.

"Why the hell would he do that Larry?" asked Micheal. "Lee's just trying to protect us! Including you and your daughter,"

"What the hell is going on!?" demanded Lily.

Lee narrowed his eyes and steeled his nerves, before pointing up the stairs. "Go upstairs and you'll find a woman with both her legs hacked off!" said Lee before looking around the table. "This is a Dairy, not a ranch! Think about it!

Everyone turned to Brenda. "It's true," said the old red head.

"Everything could have turned out okay for you folks," said Danny looking at his food.

"She was gonna die anyway Lee!" said Andy. "We got to think about living!"

"Settle down honey," started Brenda talking to Andy, before addressing the whole table. "Growing up In Rural Georgia your taught not to waste! It's how I was raised and How I raised my boys. Now you got Monsters roaming around who do nothing, but eat people! and for what!? To continue to rot so they can eat some more! We figure we can put that meat to better use!"

Lily pushed her plate away. "I'm going to puke!" stated the airmen.

"You people are sick... Sick in the head!" said Lee fear creeping into his voice.

Brenda narrowed her eyes. "Lee that's not very nice thing to imply," said Brenda before turning back to the table. "Andy was right. We go after people who were going to die anyway. One way or another,"

"Like y'all," said Danny looking at everyone.

"Kenny get your gun!" yelled Lee

Kenny stood up at Kat said 'no'! Lily grabbed a knife, as Micheal drew his gun! The St John's moved just a tad faster as Danny and Andy had a revolver and rifle on both Kenny and Michael before they could start Shooting! Brenda pulled her own gun and put it on Larry.

"No body is going anywhere!" yelled Andy standing up.

"We got lots of use for y'all right here," said Danny.

Andy grabbed clem by her hair! Clem yelled in pain as she was yanked to her feet by the nearly 6'8 man! Micheal turned his gun on the man, only for Danny to put the rifle on him. Confused yelling was all over the place Kenny talking about his family, Larry stuttering, Lily saying they were walking out, and Micheal telling them they were fucking dead. Even in all that confusion Lee saw his target clear as day.

Lee saw red. "I'll KILL YOU!" yelled Lee only to find a gun in his face.

Micheal turned to Danny and put the gun on him! Before anything else could happen something tumbled down the stairs. The next few seconds were tense as the woman crawled into view in pain! Everyone began to yell in panic, before Lee was knocked cold by Danny. Before Micheal could fire a shot Brenda shot twice into his chest!

"MICHEAL!" yelled Lily!

00000000000000000000000000000000

DAMN!" what's gonna happen next! Man the hype is real. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also Officially this Story will be rated M after what happened to Carly.


	5. Chapter 5

Cat: Walking Dead: The game

Title: Fight the Dead, Fear the Living

Rating: M

Pairing: Lee X Carly, Ken X Kat, Lily X Mark, OC X Molly

Summary: two months into the stay at the Motor Inn, Kenny, Lee, and Mark while on a run into Macon run into a person who they had never seen before. Someone who would change the course of their cruel and twisted fates.

00000000000000000000000

 **Previously on the Walking Dead**

" _Grab your guns," said Carly in a shaking voice. "We need to get to the farm,"_

 _Micheal turned to Danny and put the gun on him! Before anything else could happen something tumbled down the stairs. The next few seconds were tense as the woman crawled into view in pain! Everyone began to yell in panic, before Lee was knocked cold by Danny. Before Micheal could fire a shot Brenda shot twice into his chest!_

" _MICHEAL!" yelled Lily!_

 **Location: St Johns Dairy**

 **Place: Unknown**

 **Time: Early night**

Micheal gasped as he sat up! pain shooting though his chest! He winced as he removed his shirt. Two large bruises were on the right side of his chest. He knew that he had a couple bruised or even broken ribs at this point. He looked around and Saw that Lily was throwing up in a corner, Larry was pounding on the door cursing out the St Johns, Ken had a look of worry on his face as he paced back and forward, and Clem was next to him and Lee. Lee groaned beside him as he wiped his nose of the dried blood.

"Lee! Micheal1 Are you two alright?" asked Clem looking at the the two men.

"Fine sweetie. Just a creaked rib or two," said Micheal standing up while holding his side. "Thank god for Kevlar. Otherwise I'd be a Walker my damn self,"

"A busted nose, but i'm good.," said Lee massaging his nose.

Lily wiped her mouth. "Thank god you two are alright alright," said Lily breathing a sigh of Relief. "I thought you were a walker Micheal,"

"Where are we?" asked Lee looking around. "And where is Mark?"

"Those assholes marched us into the meat-locker after they knocked you out and shot Mike here! They kept mark, saying they needed to get the meat while it's good!" yelled Kenny.

"Any options for getting out of here?" asked Micheal getting to his feet with Larry's help.

"None so far and banging on the door did us little good," said Larry as he took a seat breathing hard.

"You alright old timer?" asked Micheal.

"Fine," Said Larry to tired to growl at the young man. "Lily my pills,"

"Those fuckers got my family! If anything happens to Duck or Katja I'll kill those sonsofbitches!" yelled Kenny pointing in the general direction of the farm.

"We need a plan to get out of here," said Lily attending to her father. She opened her jacket pocket and pulled out 3 pills that Larry dry swallowed.

"How thoroughly did they check us?" asked Micheal.

"They took our guns obviously. They also took my knife," said Lily.

"They also took Lee's Multi-tool and kept our guns," said Larry resting himself.

"Not our belts or jackets?" asked Micheal.

"Obviously," said Kenny a bit miffed at the dumb question. "What the hell's your point Mike?"

"Lily take off your jacket and check the bottom lining, Kenny, Lee, Larry take off your belts and look to the right of the buckles," said Micheal taking off his own belt and removing a knife that was well hidden.

Everyone looked at him before doing as he said. Each found a knife about 3 inches long. Not the best knife for self-defense, but better then nothing. Lee looked around before walking to the air conditioning unit

"This has got to lead outside," said Lee as he proceeded to unscrew the screws with the knife, before they removed it.

Kenny and Micheal took down the unit and looked at the narrow vent that was there.

"Not much room in there," said Kenny.

"Big enough for a really small adult or a kid," Said Micheal looking at Clementine.

Lee's eyes widened before they narrowed ."You want to send Clem out there!? Your out your goddamn mind !" yelled Lee.

Micheal narrowed his eyes. "I don't like it either, but if she can help us escape," said Micheal leaving it hanging in the air.

Lee sighed before turning to Clementine. "You don't have to do this Clem," said Lee

Clementine looked down. "I know that Lee, but if I can help save Katja and Duck... I will," said Clementine

Lee lifted her into the duct. They heard a a few sounds as she made her way though. The next few minutes were tense as all hell. Suddenly Clementine gasped. A few seconds after that the door opened.

"Good job kid," said Larry.

"Is everything good?" asked Lee.

"Yes, but there's a man outside of the barn," said Clem.

The group looked between each other. If anything they were worried about who would be in the door. While Andy was the most stable member of the family as far as they could tell, Danny was fucking deranged as all hell.

"Clem Stay here with Lilly and Larry," said Lee as the three men walked out of the meat locker into the back part of the barn.

"Lee, Mike this is a goddamn slaughter house!" whispered Kenny.

"Looks like we were on the menu," said Micheal grabbing a large sickle and one of the chains before wrapping it around the handle as tightly as possible.

Lee grabbed a Machete with a blue handle. "I don't plan on letting that happen," said Lee.

The three men walked out of the back and slowly made their way to the front, while they had numbers Danny still had a gun. Their only saving Grace was that it was currently raining. As they got closer they heard the man rambling something, before they were forced to duck into the stall thanks to the appearance of Andy.

"What the hell you doing sitting out in the rain and talking to yoself like a god damn ninny?" asked Andy.

"Nothing, just guarding them like you and mama told me," said Danny.

"Mama says we have to get rid of all but one of them. Keeping that many people is bound to cause a problem she said," said Andy.

Can I pick who we keep?" asked Danny.

"Not the kid. Not enough meat on her to trade. I say we keep pops though. He's pretty big and the meat on his is probably tough," said Andy.

Andy walked away from the area leaving Danny to himself. Lee, Micheal and Kenny looked at each others, before Lee opened The barn door and was staring down the barrel of a gun! Not even thinking he grabbed the gun and pushed it upwards as Danny fired. The shot went past Lee's ear, making a heavy ringing in his ear.

Micheal Jumped upwards and stabbed Danny in the side. Danny grunted in pain, before he used the buttock of the gun and hit Micheal in the ribs! Micheal hit the ground holding his ribs as they exploded in pain. He looked up in time to see Danny aim the gun at him, only for Lee and Kenny to push him into a bear trap! Danny yelled in pain.

"STOP IT!" yelled Katja.

Micheal looked to Kenny and Lee. "GO!" yelled Micheal. "I'll take care of this SOB,"

Kenny and Lee bolted out of the area leaving Micheal and Danny alone. Micheal picked up his chain and wrapped it around both hands.

"You see! You get it now. You can have me!" yelled Danny "Give part of yourself to help others live! That's the way of the world now Micheal!"

"That woman DIDN'T ask to be food! We didn't ask to be attacked!" yelled Micheal.

"You got to keep me alive, otherwise it taints the meat!" said Danny.

"Your already tainted you bastard. I'll see you in hell!" yelled Micheal wrapping the chain around Danny's neck and snapping it.

"NO!" yelled Clementine

Micheal looked at Clementine, Lily, and Larry. Micheal looked away from them not eve trying to explain what he did. Now was not the time. A gun shot ran out startling the four people as they ran out of the barn. As they did they saw Lee's head close to the electric fence. Larry picked up the gun that Danny dropped, before shooting Andy in the ear! Lee jumped on top of And and began to punch the life out of him. Several times. After several punches Carly walked up and hugged Lee from behind.

"Lee... please! That's enough. Let's go!" said Carly pulling Lee away.

Andy slowly stood up. "Where do you think your going Lee!

Lee glared down at Andy. "IT's OVER!" yelled Lee.

"Fuck you!" yelled Andy laughing. "As soon as Danny and mama get out here ya'll's all fucked!"

"There not coming!" yelled Lee.

"What did you say!?" asked Andy losing all his confidence.

"I broke your brother's fucking neck!" yelled Micheal.

"The woman that turned... took out your mother," said Lee.

Andy fell to his knees tears in his eyes as he learned that his mother and brother were now gone. Lee looked at his friends... his family, before turning to Andy and walking up to him.

"You won't hurt my family again!" yelled Lee booting Andy into the chest and sending him into the electric fence.

As he was electrocuted to death, walkers overran the farm forcing Lee and the others to flee for their lives.

 **Location: Woods**

 **Place: Halfway between the Dairy and Inn**

 **Time: Morning**

As they walked Michael stuck close to Lily seeing as she didn't want to talk with anyone and for good reason. Lee and Kenny were currently holding Larry up. His heart was acting up and he was getting weak. He needed food and water as they all did. On top of that they would have to plan a raid on the farm soon to gather everything they left as well as anything that was of use. They came to a rest about 20 minutes in when they heard what sounded like a car.

Walking up to the car they decided that it would be best to raid it with only Katja, Clementine, and Carly against it. Afterwards Lee put batteries in his camera and grew worried about the things that came up.

The Bandits had been scouting them and now without the farm... they were next.

00000000000000000000000

And cut


	6. Chapter 6

Cat: Walking Dead: The game

Title: Fight the Dead, Fear the Living

Rating: M

Pairing: Lee X Carly, Ken X Kat, Lily X Mark, OC X Molly

Summary: two months into the stay at the Motor Inn, Kenny, Lee, and Mark while on a run into Macon run into a person who they had never seen before. Someone who would change the course of their cruel and twisted fates.

0000000000000000000000

 **Location: Outskirts of Macon**

 **Place: St John's Dairy farm**

 **time: Early Morning a week after the farm**

The member's of the motor inn stood together as they prepared for what was to come. They had spent the last week licking their wounds after the fight with the St Johns. Kenny, Larry, and Mark had been restricted to bed rest on Katja's orders. With Micheal, Carly, Lee, and Lily as the only defenders/ gatherers they had to restrict themselves to rotating teams. While Ben and Travis were old enough to be of some use, they were still kids. They were best used for scare tatics, so people would assume that they had more people then they did. Both were allowed to carry pistols around with a rifle while on Guard duty.

Currently the the Main four were out in the city looking for supplies and food. Two days ago they had managed to gather their things from the St Johns dairy as well as canned goods (Veggies only), about 300 gallons of water, generators, and several bullets. The four stopped outside of the Drug Store and rolled out a map on the jeep they were using.

Lily pointed to a set of neighborhoods that were not marked off. "This is a place we need to hit. Lee and I can take a run at those houses. Micheal You and Carly can clear out whats left of the hardware store and the police station," said Lily picking up her M4 and checking her magazine.

"I'm surprise that you guys didn't clear that place out first," said Micheal.

"We were more worried about getting the gate and barricade up," said Carly turning to Micheal. "We made a run at it, but there were to many Walkers there,"

"Regardless we need to do what we came to do and get back," said Lee checking his own shotgun.

"Then let's get going," said Lily as they split into their teams and began to make their way to the houses.

"Keep in radio contact. Remember the Bandits are still out there," said Micheal.

 **With Team L**

 **20 minutes later.**

Lee leaned up against a door, with his Shotgun high as Lily raised her rifle. Lily kicked the Door open, before Lee rushed in and looked around. No walkers were insight as the duo, They quickly cleared the house since it was a single floor. Lily put the bag on the ground as they went to the kitchen and opened the cabinets. There were a few cans of food and even several cans of spam! Taking the food they filled the bag, before Holstering it. Both took a single can of Spam and sat on the couch to eat.

"Should we be eating now?" asked Lee as he cut into the spam with a plastic fork and took a bite of the sweet meat.

"No choice, we have about 50 cans of the stuff. We can indulge for a bit," said Lily eating her own spam.

As the two ate in silence Lily looked at Lee with a hint of lust in her eyes. It had been a long while since she had last had sex. More then a Year really. She had been deployed to Iran and Fraternization down range was a serious breach of UCMJ, that she was a LT, made it that much worse if she went looking for 'love' in all the wrong places. She would admit that Most of the males in their group were fairly attractive. However that was neither here nor there.

"God I really need to have sex," said Lily only for Lee to nearly choke on his bite of spam.

After coughing for a second Lee wiped his mouth, before looking at his friend. "What the hell!? What brought that on Lily?" asked Lee.

Lily looked at Lee. "Nothing really. I was thinknig about the last time I had Sex is all. It was about a year ago, right before I did a six month Tour in Iran. I decided that I ndded to blow off some steam after a hard week at the Base. I ended up going out with a few girlfriends. I think we hit Atlanta that Weekend. Anyway I ended up with some guy. I flashed my tits at him once and we ended up fucking at His place. I left the next morning slightly disappointed. He only lasted 2 rounds," said Lily.

Lee chuckled. "At least you had it better then me. It's been about 3 years. It was before me and My wife started to Drift apart. I won't bore you with the details, but we only went for about 40 minuttes," said Lee.

Lily smirked. "Could ou last 40 minutes now?" asked Lily.

Lee chuckeld. "Probably not," said Lee.

"Then Carly would be disappointed," said Lily.

Lee looked at Lily. "What the hell you talking about?" asked Lee trying not to give it away.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other, talk to each other. You two like each other,"

If a black man could blush Lee would be at the moment. Lily chuckled, before grabbing the bag. As they approached the Door Lily dropped the back and pushed Lee down as a hail of bullets went though the door. Lee dragged Lily behind a table.

"Get out here boy and we promise you and yo lady friend won't be harmed!" yelled a Female voice.

"How the hell did they get so close!" Yelled Lee.

"No idea, but I have no problem kicking these Fucks in their collective asses!" yelled Lily coming up and shooting from her rifle.

The bullet caught the woman in the shoulder dropping her. Lee ducked over to the Door, before firing his Shotgun and dropping a man with a massive hole in his gut. Ducking back behind the wall as more bullets.

"YA'LL DONE FUCKED UP!" yelled a man as he went to the woman and began to drag her away. "YA'LL DAYS NUMBERED ASSHOLES!

With the two survivors making their get away, Lily grabbed her Walkie and Called Carly and Micheal.

"Micheal, Carly! Lee and I were just attacked!" said Lily.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Carly.

"Nothing to bad. Wht about you guys?" asked Lily.

"A few Walkers, but nothing to bad," said Carly.

"Regroup. We're going back to the Inn. We need to get the hell out of here and fast," said Lily.

"Alright. Meet us at the Truck," said Carly cutting the Connection.

The Duo of Lee and Lily didn't say a thing as they left the house. They would have to hit the rest of the houses another day.

 **Location: Motor Inn**

 **Time: Late afternoon**

As the Truck pulled up to the inn, The gate was opened by Travis and Ben, before they closed and locked it. They had done away with the simple dumpsters and managed to use two large gates from the St Johns Proporty and fanished them with Steel panals that provided great Defense.

Parking the Truck the Four got out. Lily went to check on her dad. The first floor office had been converted into a Infimery.

"We need to have a meeting. About what happened. I have no doubt those Bandits are going to start fucking with us," said Lee.

"We can't go to war Lee," said Micheal making the larger man look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why the fuck not!? They attacked us!" yelled Carly.

"And if we retaliate like dumbasses we're just going to get slaughtered. We don't know their numbers, location, or their tactics. We need to plan accordingly or else... we may end up walkers or worse," said Micheal.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


End file.
